tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/Episode 2
Episode 2 17:20 <+Dakota|> New Day 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> - 17:20 <+Sam|> 17:20 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> (I call new days! :-@) 17:20 <@Annie|> (CONF) Annie: While Mandy is sleeping, I'm gonna put a beaver in her bed. Those things get mad fast ^_^ 17:20 <@Brandon|> (That's Chris's job.) 17:20 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (9): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Brandon (Bbhinton15), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan) / Eliminated (2): Shawn (TDAwesome15), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) 17:20 <+Dakota|> (Fine. Sorry.) 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> ---NEW DAY--- 17:20 * ChrisMcLean blows a horn. 17:21 <+Dakota|> *wakes up* 17:21 <@Brandon|> (Have we even established teams yet? O.o) 17:21 <+Dakota|> That was a good sleep! 17:21 <@Mandy|> Ahhh! 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> WAKU UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! 17:21 * Chad| wakes up crying. 17:21 <@Mandy|> (BLOWS A HORN. TWSS.) 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *WAKE 17:21 <+Sam|> SHUT UP 17:21 <+Dakota|> (Not yet. Today) 17:21 <@Mandy|> (BLOWS A HORN. TWSS.) 17:21 <@Brandon|> *wakes up* :| 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> (-_-) 17:21 <@Brandon|> Dang. Loud horn. >.> 17:21 * Annie| throws a beaver in Mandy's bed 17:21 <@Annie|> :D 17:21 <@Mandy|> Aaaah! 17:21 <@Mandy|> What is your deal, Amanda?! 17:21 <+Sam|> That's not funny 17:21 <@Mandy|> :@ 17:21 <@Annie|> You started it 17:21 <@Mandy|> Like, so totally not. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone! 17:21 <+Sam|> No 17:21 <+Sam|> You did 17:21 <@Mandy|> No, I didn't! 17:21 <@Annie|> You so did! 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> I have an announcement! 17:21 <+Sam|> Annie go away 17:21 <@Mandy|> I so did not, idiot! 17:21 <+Dakota|> Teams? 17:21 <+Dakota|> :D 17:22 <+Jim|> Uuuughhh....What time is it! 17:22 <+Dakota|> It's 5:30 AM. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Stop getting ahead Dakota! 17:22 * Annie| goes to bathroom, changes out of sleeping bikini into day time bikini, joins everyone 17:22 <+Dakota|> Sorry. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> So? >.< 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:22 <+Dakota|> How many bikinis do you have? @Annie 17:22] <@ChrisMcLean> The producers had a figt with me last night. 17:22 * Jim| turns to Annie 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *fight 17:22 <+Jim|> if this is what you wear most the time, what do you wear swimming? 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> And they said that I must let return... Shawn. 17:23 <@Brandon|> O.O 17:23 <@Mandy|> <.< 17:23 <@Annie|> My swimming bikini 17:23 <+Dakota|> Really? 17:23 <@Annie|> Duh 17:23 <+Jim|> Of course. 17:23 <@Annie|> >.< 17:23 Mandy| changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (10): Annie (NalydRenrut), Blayne (Courtney~Duncan~TDA), Brandon (Bbhinton15), Chad (CrashMan 85), Dakota (Dakotacoons), Derek (TDA ROCKS), Jim (TheZobe), Mandy (TDIFan13), Sam (misstditylerfan), Shawn (TDAwesome15) / Eliminated (2): Shawn (TDAwesome15), Terrence (TotalDramaFan1000) 17:23 <+Dakota|> ^_^ 17:23 <+Jim|> Welcome back...eh. 17:23 <+Dakota|> Hi Shawn! 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> (Shawn? o.o) 17:23 <+Terrence|> (He left.) 17:23 <+Jim|> (he has no voice) 17:23 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn by Annie| 17:23 <@Annie|> ._. 17:24 * Annie| poses avuncularly 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> (He was just talking to me.) 17:24 <+Terrence|> ( (bbl, keep me on here :D) ) 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> (:|) 17:24 <+Sam|> Can we get on with the show 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> (TDF, wanna be Shawn?) 17:24 <+Dakota|> Let's go on without him. 17:24 <+Terrence|> (Sure.) 17:24 <@Mandy|> (Or you could return Terrence, instead.) 17:24 <@Mandy|> (:|) 17:25 Terrence| has changed nick to Shawn|| 17:25 <+Sam|> (Please just be Shawn) 17:25 <+Sam|> (Thank you) 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (I wouldn't have a good explanation) 17:25 <+Shawn||> Hey guys! ^.^ 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:25 <+Chad|> :'( 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Shawn is back... 17:26 <+Jim|> easy come easy go...easy..come? 17:26 <+Sam|> Can we continue please 17:26 <+Shawn||> Great to be back! ^.^ 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam- 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (I g2g. :/) 17:26 <+Dakota|> :o 17:26 <@Mandy|> (>.>) 17:26 <+Sam|> ... 17:26 <@Mandy|> (Give the host position to BB.) 17:26 <+Shawn||> (Ah man. D:) 17:27 <+Jim|> (give it to terrence) 17:27 ChrisMcLean has changed nick to Bigez 17:27 <@Brandon|> (Wait, what's going on?) 17:27 <+Jim|> (because shawn will be back soon) 17:27 <@Bigez> (BB) 17:27 <+Shawn||> (Naw, I'm lame Chris.) 17:27 <+Sam|> Idk 17:27 <@Mandy|> (Bigez is leaving, we need a host.) 17:27 <+Sam|> yes 17:27 <@Brandon|> Oh. 17:27 Brandon| has changed nick to Chris|Brandon 17:27 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 17:27 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-71-242-56-52.phlapa.east.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:27 <+Dakota|> That works. 17:27 <@Chris|Brandon> Well... 17:27 <+Derek||> Okay, now what? 17:27 <+Sam|> Yes 17:27 <+Dakota|> (Teams?) 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> I'll tell you "now what", have some patience. >.> 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> Anyway... 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> *counts heads* 10 people? 17:28 TT66 PJIRCUserh@ip174-74-126-222.om.om.cox.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:28 Ale|Drawing ~Ale-Aleja@pool-173-58-135-52.lsanca.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> Hmm... 17:28 <@Annie|> :o 17:28 <@Annie|> Chris! 17:28 <@Annie|> You're a great cpunter! 17:28 <@Annie|> Counter* 17:28 <@Annie|> XD 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> Thank you, Annie. :| 17:28 <@Mandy|> (c***ter?) 17:28 <@Annie|> You're welcome :D 17:28 <+Chad|> My suit... :'( 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> Anyway... 17:28 <@Mandy|> (c***er?)* 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> What I was ABOUT to say... 17:28 <+Sam|> loool 17:28 <@Annie|> counter* 17:28 <@Chris|Brandon> Was.... 17:28 <@Mandy|> (Wow, that was nice, Annie. :() 17:28 <@Mandy|> (^_^) 17:28 <+Sam|> (XD) 17:28 The_Regurgitator ~chatzilla@katy-adsl-66-170-220-15.consolidated.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:29 <@Chris|Brandon> How do you guys feel about a relay race? ;) 17:29 <@Mandy|> Ewww! 17:29 <+Jim|> (gross) 17:29 I am only here to watch 17:29 <@Annie|> lame 17:29 <@Mandy|> Will I get my shoes wet? 17:29 <+Derek||> Umm... no clue. 17:29 <+Dakota|> I can run! 17:29 <@Chris|Brandon> Possibly, Mandy. -w- 17:29 <+Shawn||> My legs are tired, eh. D: 17:29 <@Annie|> Can I wear my bikini? 17:29 <+Sam|> Sounds fun 17:29 <+Shawn||> Don't you always? O.o 17:29 <@Chris|Brandon> Anyway... I don't care how you feel about it. You're gonna HAVE to do it, if you don't want to be eliminated! 17:29 <+Jim|> ....Whats the catch, Chris. 17:29 <@Mandy|> When do we start?! 17:29 <@Mandy|> :@ 17:29 <+Jim|> There's ALWAYS a catch >:c 17:29 <@Chris|Brandon> Follow me to find out! :@ 17:29 <+Derek||> Fine. 17:29 <+Sam|> In 5 minutes 17:29 (Chris bandon is wm right). 17:29 * Annie| follows Chris 17:29 <@Mandy|> *slouches over to Chris* 17:29 <@Mandy|> (No, it's BB) 17:29 * Derek|| folllws Christopher 17:29 <+Dakota|> (CONF) I run CC, this is NOT hard. 17:30 <@Annie|> Mandy 17:30 <@Annie|> Just give up ^_^ 17:30 <+Chad|> ./me buries suit, then follows. 17:30 * Chad| buries suit, then follows. 17:30 <@Mandy|> Shut up, Ann-OYING. 17:30 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay. Here's the rope. 17:30 <+Sam|> thank you 17:30 <+Dakota|> Rope? 17:30 <+Jim|> Come on..Derek is it..it's probably good to have some allies.. *walks with* 17:30 <@Chris|Brandon> If you can see behind me, y-- 17:30 <@Chris|Brandon> It's a figure of speech. >.> 17:30 <+Jim|> *grabs rope* 17:30 <+Derek||> :| 17:30 <+Sam|> Oh 17:30 <+Sam|> Sorry 17:30 <+Sam|> :$ 17:30 <+Jim|> Really? Cause this was on the floor.. 17:31 <@Chris|Brandon> If you can see behind me, there's a giant oval-shaped track staring back at you. 17:31 <+Dakota|> XD 17:31 <+Dakota|> Yes. 17:31 <@Annie|> Whatever, Mandy, you're just upset that i scared you ^_^ 17:31 <+Jim|> *looks at rope* or perhaps your interns low pay is finally paying off.. 17:31 <@Chris|Brandon> Your task today-- (there's no rope.) 17:31 <+Dakota|> (So no teams?) 17:31 <@Mandy|> <.< 17:31 <+Sam|> Just let him continue 17:31 <+Sam|> Stop interrupting 17:32 <@Chris|Brandon> Your task today is to run around this track... for.... about..... 3 laps. Each time you pass me at the starting line is considered one lap. After everyone finishes, I will explain from there. 17:32 <+Dakota|> Yay! 17:32 <+Sam|> Okay 17:32 <+Shawn||> I sweat alot, eh. 17:32 <@Chris|Brandon> (So, don't godplay... and basically say *passes Chris* to count one lap.) 17:32 <+Derek||> kk. 17:32 <@Chris|Brandon> Like I said... After everyone finishes... 17:32 <@Chris|Brandon> We'll go from there. 17:32 <+Dakota|> (CONF) I can run around 3 laps in about 6 minutes! 17:32 <@Chris|Brandon> Everyone, to the starting line! 17:32 * Sam| goes to the starting line 17:32 <+Derek||> *runs to line* 17:32 * Dakota| gets to start. 17:32 <@Chris|Brandon> (NO godplaying. :| It's like a school's football track.) 17:33 * Shawn|| goes to staring line. 17:33 <@Mandy|> >.> 17:33 <+Dakota|> Annie! Run with me! 17:33 <+Sam|> Whats godplaying? Sorry :L 17:33 * Chad| prepares to run. 17:33 TT66 has changed nick to TT66xMTDITF 17:33 <+Shawn||> My left leg isn't the best, eh. So I might need a docters note. 17:33 <@Chris|Brandon> Are we all ready?! 17:33 <+Dakota|> Yeah! 17:33 * Chris|Brandon prepares his airhorn. 17:33 <+Derek||> Yes! 17:33 <@Mandy|> Tautz. 17:33 <+Sam|> Yes 17:33 <@Mandy|> ^ *totally* 17:33 <+Shawn||> No. My feet hurt. D: 17:33 <@Chris|Brandon> 3..... 17:33 <@Chris|Brandon> .................. 2............... 17:33 <+Chad|> (Conf) There are only 2 rules to running. 1. Keep moving your feet. 2. Don't stop. ^.^ 17:33 <@Chris|Brandon> ............................................ 1.............................. 17:34 <@Chris|Brandon> *blows Airhorn* RUN!! 17:34 <@Mandy|> I am not running this. *walks, instead* 17:34 <+Jim|> *runs* 17:34 <+Derek||> *runs* 17:34 * Chad| runs. 17:34 <+Dakota|> *runs* 17:34 * Shawn|| runs slowly 17:34 <@Chris|Brandon> THREE Laps! Remember that! :@ 17:34 <+Shawn||> Wait up guys! 17:34 <+Sam|> *runs* 17:34 * Annie| runs in slow motion like on Baywatch 17:34 <@Mandy|> <.< 17:34 <+Sam|> *trips* 17:34 * Dakota| runs. 17:34 <@Mandy|> *smacks Annie* 17:34 <+Sam|> Ow. 17:34 <+Jim|> I've got a lot of get up and go, I refuse to lose stuff like this....I walks miles every day..this..cant be hard 17:34 <@Mandy|> Oops. ^_^ 17:34 <+Dakota|> Come on Annie! 17:34 * Annie| trips Mandy 17:34 <@Annie|> :# 17:34 <@Annie|> :@ 17:34 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:34 <@Chris|Brandon> (the action "*passes Chris*" is considered one lap....) 17:34 <@Mandy|> Ugh! 17:34 <+Jim|> *slows down* CHRIS...what is with this track! 17:34 * Shawn|| runs alittle faster. 17:34 <+Jim|> its sticky! 17:34 <@Mandy|> *leaps on Annie* 17:34 * Chad| helps Sam up. 17:34 <+Derek||> *users a chariot* 17:34 <+Dakota|> *passes the first turn* 17:34 <+Sam|> *trips Annie* 17:34 <+Sam|> *trips Annie* 17:34 <@Annie|> Get off! 17:34 <@Mandy|> *starts pulling her hair* 17:34 <+Shawn||> Can I have some water eh? 17:34 <+Jim|> *passes first* 17:34 <+Sam|> *trips Jim* 17:34 * Annie| throws Mandy off :@ 17:34 <+Jim|> AAGH *thud* 17:34 <+Dakota|> *passes Chris* 17:34 <@Chris|Brandon> Do whatever you can to stop your competition! 17:35 <@Mandy|> Ow! 17:35 <+Shawn||> I'm sweating more then a turkey in the oven. 17:35 <+Dakota|> Hi Chris 17:35 <+Jim|> You'll pay for that one 17:35 <+Dakota|> ! 17:35 <@Chris|Brandon> It seems... Dakota is winning. :| 17:35 <@Annie|> Ugh, I wish I was wearing my cat fight bikini >.< 17:35 <+Derek||> *passes first* 17:35 <+Jim|> *runs..* 17:35 <+Chad|> *passes Chris* 17:35 * Annie| runs 17:35 <@Mandy|> That bikini is so last year! 17:35 <+Dakota|> *trips Sam* 17:35 <@Chris|Brandon> Followed By Chad... 17:35 <@Annie|> :o 17:35 <@Mandy|> *gets up* 17:35 <+Jim|> *tackles sam and holds him down* If I cant win this you arent either! 17:35 <+Sam|> passes chris 17:35 <@Mandy|> *starts running a bit* 17:35 <+Derek||> *runs to Dakota and smacks him* 17:35 * Chad| helps Sam up. 17:35 <@Chris|Brandon> Then Sam... :| 17:35 <+Dakota|> Ow! 17:35 <@Annie|> Better than that garbage you're wearing :@ 17:35 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:35 <+Derek||> *runs to Annie* 17:35 * Shawn|| is dead last. 17:35 <+Dakota|> *throws shoe at Derek* 17:35 <+Derek||> Hello! 17:35 <@Chris|Brandon> Dakota's out in front! Someone better stop him! 17:35 <+Derek||> :) 17:35 <@Mandy|> Nobody insults Loovee Uiton! 17:35 <+Dakota|> Hey! 17:35 <@Annie|> I've got a smoking hot body, and I show it off ^_^ 17:35 <+Sam|> trips dakota 17:35 <+Dakota|> *runs at a pace* 17:35 <+Shawn||> Guys wait up my left anckle is killing me! D: 17:35 <@Mandy|> Aaargh! 17:35 <+Dakota|> Ow! 17:35 <+Derek||> *passes second* 17:35 * Sam| is in the lead 17:35 * Annie| continues running 17:35 <@Mandy|> *takes off Shawn's shoe* 17:36 * Sam| passes chris 17:36 <+Jim|> *catches up to dakota* 17:36 <+Chad|> *passes Chris* 17:36 <+Dakota|> *jumps on Sam, knocking her down* 17:36 <@Mandy|> *throws it at Annie* 17:36 <+Jim|> Like I said... 17:36 <+Dakota|> :p 17:36 <@Mandy|> :-@ 17:36 <+Jim|> SAM.. 17:36 * Sam| trips derek 17:36 <+Jim|> IS.. 17:36 <+Jim|> GOING.. 17:36 <+Jim|> DOWN.. 17:36 <+Derek||> Ow! 17:36 <+Dakota|> *passes Chris again* 17:36 <@Annie|> Ow my head! D: 17:36 <@Chris|Brandon> Okayyyy.... Derek, Sam, and Chad are, like, neck and neck right now! :| 17:36 <+Jim|> *passes chris* 17:36 <+Derek||> *runs to Sam and trips her* 17:36 <+Dakota|> Jim, let's tie. 17:36 * Annie| passes Chris 17:36 <+Sam|> trips Chad 17:36 <@Chris|Brandon> Dakota and Jim aren't too far behind! 17:36 <+Jim|> ....fine. 17:36 <+Jim|> *runs with Dakota* 17:36 <@Mandy|> *pants*& 17:36 * Chad| trips. 17:36 <+Dakota|> Come on! 17:36 <+Sam|> *trips chad* 17:36 <@Chris|Brandon> Followed by Annie! 17:36 <+Derek||> *runs to Chad* 17:36 <@Mandy|> I can NOT do this! 17:36 <+Dakota|> *sprints past them* 17:36 <+Derek||> Sup! 17:36 <+Dakota|> Haha! 17:36 <+Sam|> *trips derek* 17:36 * Shawn|| is still far behind. 17:36 <+Derek||> Near finish line. 17:36 <+Dakota|> *passes Chris* 17:36 * Annie| laughs at Mandy, continues running 17:36 <@Chris|Brandon> (Brandon's totally not doing this challenge, btw. :p) 17:36 <+Sam|> *passes chris* 17:36 <+Jim|> *sprints* hurry up Dakota! 17:36 <+Derek||> *passes Chris* 17:36 <+Jim|> If we're tying you have to pick up the pace 17:36 * Chad| gets back up. 17:37 <+Sam|> Did I win? 17:37 <+Jim|> * gets to lead* 17:37 <+Dakota|> Catches Jim. 17:37 <@Mandy|> *walks* 17:37 <+Sam|> Did I win? 17:37 <@Mandy|> -_- 17:37 <+Dakota|> Come on! 17:37 * Annie| reaches Mandy 17:37 <@Chris|Brandon> Sam has claimed first place! 17:37 <@Annie|> Haha! 17:37 <@Annie|> Lapped ya! 17:37 <+Sam|> Wow 17:37 <+Jim|> *thud* 17:37 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:37 <@Annie|> Fatty! ^_^ 17:37 <+Sam|> Surprising 17:37 <+Dakota|> I crossed first. 17:37 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:37 <+Derek||> What about me? 17:37 <@Mandy|> OH, NO WAY! 17:37 * Shawn|| passes Chris. 17:37 <+Sam|> Tripping really rocked didnt it 17:37 <+Shawn||> Am I winning eh> 17:37 <@Mandy|> *leaps on Annie and starts slapping her* 17:37 <+Shawn||> *? 17:37 <@Chris|Brandon> (I didn't see Dakota's final action.) 17:37 <+Dakota|> Chris, I passed first. 17:37 <@Mandy|> *tears both straps off Annie's bikini* :@ 17:37 <@Annie|> O.O 17:37 <+Derek||> So, I guess I'm in rd. 17:37 <+Dakota|> Woah. 17:37 <+Derek||> :p 17:37 <@Annie|> *holds bikini up with hand* 17:37 * Chad| realizes that he won't win; slows down. 17:37 <@Annie|> NOT COOL! 17:38 <+Derek||> *3rd 17:38 <+Dakota|> This is a kids show. 17:38 <+Sam|> Ew 17:38 <@Mandy|> :@ 17:38 <+Jim|> Me and Dakota tied for first. 17:38 <+Sam|> No 17:38 <+Sam|> I won 17:38 <+Dakota|> I did. 17:38 <+Dakota|> Look ^ 17:38 <+Sam|> Oh 17:38 <+Sam|> Sorry 17:38 <@Chris|Brandon> (I didn't see Jim nor Dakota "pass Chris" the third time.) 17:38 <+Shawn||> (*meawhile Terry at Play De Losers see Annies B00bies censor Terry: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!*) 17:38 <@Annie|> (the bikini is still covering them ._.) 17:38 <+Shawn||> (Ah no fun. >.<) 17:38 <+Chad|> (Conf) I didn't see Annie, and I'll take that as a good thing. -.- 17:39 <@Annie|> (the tops of the straps are cut, but annie's holding them up) 17:39 <@Chris|Brandon> My positions right now are 1st - Sam / 2nd - Derek / 3rd - Dakota / 4th - Jim.............. That's it. :|) 17:39 * Annie| continues running 17:39 <@Chris|Brandon> Where is everyone else!? :-@ 17:39 <@Annie|> Ha! Nice try, Mandy! 17:39 <+Chad|> *passes Chris* 17:39 !urban Stacy 17:39 Shawn|| ~TDFan1000@86-45-233-135-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 17:39 <+Sam|> ... 17:39 <+Dakota|> I beat Derek and Sam. 17:39 <@Chris|Brandon> Chad grabs 5th! I think! ^_^ 17:39 <@Chris|Brandon> (I didn't see it. :|) 17:39 <+Dakota|> 17:36 *passes Chris* 17:39 <+Dakota|> 17:36 * Annie| laughs at Mandy, continues running 17:39 <+Dakota|> 17:36 (Brandon's totally not doing this challenge, btw. :p) 17:39 TDFan1000 ~TDFan1000@86-45-233-135-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:39 <+Dakota|> 17:36 *passes chris* 17:39 <+Derek||> I think we get it. 17:39 <@Chris|Brandon> (.... OMG, fine. :|) 17:40 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Shawn|| 17:40 * Annie| passes Chris 17:40 <@Annie|> Third lap! :D 17:40 <+Derek||> So... I'm in 3rd. 17:40 <+Jim|> I didnt type that I beat Sam, but me and dakota ran together 17:40 <+Jim|> so we ties for first. 17:40 * Annie| keeps running 17:40 <@Chris|Brandon> My positions right now are 1st - Sam / 2nd - Dakota / 3rd - Jim / 4th - Derek / 5th - Chad / 6th - Annie. :|) 17:40 <+Jim|> *stares at Annie* ..Hm.. 17:40 <@Mandy|> (o.o) 17:40 <@Mandy|> (What about me? D:)_ 17:40 <@Mandy|> (What about me? D: )* 17:40 <@Mandy|> (I'm in last place!! :@) 17:40 * Annie| keeps running 17:40 * Annie| keeps running again XD 17:41 <@Mandy|> *walks* 17:41 * Annie| catches up to Mandy again 17:41 <@Annie|> HAHAH! 17:41 <@Mandy|> AAAAAARGH! 17:41 <@Mandy|> *pulls a wad of Annie's hair* 17:41 * Annie| is holding up bikini with hands, keeps running 17:41 <@Mandy|> :@ 17:41 <@Annie|> OUCH@ 17:41 (Someone voice me.) 17:41 <@Annie|> OUCH! 17:41 <@Annie|> OUCH! 17:41 <@Annie|> :@ 17:41 <@Mandy|> *starts slapping Annie* 17:41 <+Derek||> I guess mandy is too slow to keep up. 17:41 <+Derek||> *laughs* 17:41 * Annie| slaps Mandy back 17:41 <+Jim|> *is still staring at Annie* 17:41 <+Dakota|> (This is a long challenge) 17:41 <@Mandy|> ow! 17:41 <@Chris|Brandon> We're missing Mandy, Blayne, Brandon, and Shawn. :| (Brandon's claiming last, since I'm playing him AND Chris right now.) 17:41 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Shawn|| by Chris|Brandon 17:41 <@Annie|> Take that! 17:41 <@Mandy|> (I'm last. D:) 17:41 <@Mandy|> (I'm last. D: )* 17:41 <@Chris|Brandon> -.- 17:41 <+Chad|> *passes Chris* 17:42 <+Shawn||> (:p) 17:42 * Annie| grabs both of mandy's legs and drags her across ground :@ 17:42 <@Chris|Brandon> Chad, you're already done. :| 17:42 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:42 <@Mandy|> Ahhh! 17:42 <@Annie|> Viewer: This is hot :o 17:42 <+Dakota|> Has Blayne talked once? 17:42 <+Chad|> I said Rule 2- Don't stop! ^.^ 17:42 <@Chris|Brandon> For the people that have positions already, you're already finished. :| 17:42 <+Jim|> ...whens the next part of our challenge? 17:42 * Annie| quickly holds up bikini again 17:42 <+Chad|> (Conf) There are only 2 rules to running. 1. Keep moving your feet. 2. Don't stop. ^.^ 17:42 <@Chris|Brandon> When will you zip your mouth? >.> 17:42 <@Annie|> Buh-bye, Mandy 17:42 <@Mandy|> *jumps on Annie like Cleo and Joan from Clone High* 17:42 <@Annie|> Better luck next time- O.O 17:42 <+Derek||> I guess I'll just chill with Jim and Chad. 17:42 * Annie| falls OUCH! 17:42 <+Dakota|> (CONF) No wonder why people ban this show. 17:42 <+Derek||> :D 17:42 <@Annie|> Get off me! :@ 17:42 <@Mandy|> *starts running* 17:42 <@Mandy|> Okay! 17:42 <@Mandy|> ;) 17:43 <@Mandy|> *pants* 17:43 Shawn|| ~TDFan1000@86-45-233-135-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:43 <+Sam|> ... 17:43 * Annie| continues running, holding up bikini top 17:43 * Annie| is neck and neck with mandy 17:43 <+Dakota|> Annie, you're hot and all, but put your top on, 17:43 <@Annie|> Just... give... up 17:43 <@Mandy|> Never! 17:43 <@Chris|Brandon> (Okay. CD-TDA's probably not here... Ryan's being selfish wanting last place.... Shawn hasn't CROSSED yet. >.>...... And.... Brandon's not doing anything. >.>) 17:43 <@Mandy|> *passes Chris with Annie* 17:43 <@Chris|Brandon> So... 17:43 <@Chris|Brandon> Here we are. 17:43 <@Annie|> My top is on, you cant see anything, the bottom strap is sull up 17:43 <@Mandy|> (>:O) 17:43 <@Annie|> still* 17:43 Jim| has changed nick to Jim|Shawn 17:43 <@Mandy|> (I just passed, you goof.) 17:43 Shawn|| |@86-45-233-135-dynamic.b-ras1.mgr.mullingar.eircom.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:43 <+Derek||> change back. 17:43 * Annie| passes Chris 17:43 <@Annie|> YAY! 17:44 <@Mandy|> (I just passed with Annie about a minute ago.) 17:44 <+Derek||> Is Shawn ever gonna pass? 17:44 <+Jim|Shawn> I'm not going anywhere eh! 17:44 <+Derek||> :| 17:44 <@Mandy|> (14:43 *passes Chris with Annie* ) 17:44 <+Jim|Shawn> *passes chris* 17:44 * Annie| runs away, returns with a new bikini top 17:44 (I did pass once.) 17:44 <+Jim|Shawn> *a long while later* 17:44 <@Annie|> Nice try, Mandy ^_^ 17:44 <+Jim|Shawn> *passes chris* 17:44 <+Jim|Shawn> ...DID I WIN? 17:44 <@Chris|Brandon> 1st - Sam / 2nd - Dakota / 3rd - Jim / 4th - Derek / 5th - Chad / 6th - Annie / 7th - Mandy / 8th - Annie / 9th - Brandon / 10th - Blayne. 17:44 Jim|Shawn has changed nick to Jim| 17:44 <+Jim|> (there you go shawn) 17:44 (Wait why is Jim Shawn? O.O) 17:44 <+Jim|> (because you werent answering) 17:44 <+Jim|> (all yours now) 17:44 (Sorry I d/ced. :p) 17:44 <@Chris|Brandon> For the record...... You guys weren't competing for invincibility with this challenge. 17:45 <+Derek||> O.OP 17:45 <+Derek||> *O.O 17:45 <@Chris|Brandon> I was trying to do this to divide you into teams. >.> 17:45 <+Jim|> ( http://totaldramacomic.wikia.com/wiki/Jim ) 17:45 <+Derek||> Uhh.... great. :s 17:45 <+Chad|> What? D: 17:45 <@Chris|Brandon> 1st through 5th, you're now officially Team 1. 17:45 The_Regurgitator ~chatzilla@katy-adsl-66-170-220-15.consolidated.net has quit timeout: 245 seconds 17:45 <+Dakota|> NO! 17:45 <+Dakota|> NO! 17:45 <+Dakota|> NO! 17:45 <@Chris|Brandon> 6th through 10th, you're now officially Team 2. 17:45 <@Chris|Brandon> You can name yourselves whatever the heck you want. :3 17:45 <+Jim|> *high fives derek* awesome. 17:45 <+Dakota|> MANDY! CAN I SWITCH WITH YOU? PLEASE?????? 17:45 <+Derek||> Wow. I guess Team 1 is winning. 17:45 <+Derek||> :) 17:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Nope. ^_^ 17:45 Team 2, what kind of name is that? 17:45 <@Chris|Brandon> Dakota. 17:45 <+Dakota|> NO 17:45 <+Dakota|> NO! 17:46 <+Jim|> (for team strategy team 1 go to #TDWIKI-TEAM1 ) 17:46 <+Dakota|> But... Annie! 17:46 <@Mandy|> #TDWIKI-TEAM2 17:46 <@Chris|Brandon> You wanted to be in the top percentile so bad, there you go. ^_^ 17:46 <@Chris|Brandon> Team 1, go to #TDWIKI-TEAM1 / Team 2, go to #TDWIKI-TEAM2..... If you want to talk about what you want to name your teams. :p 17:47 <@Chris|Brandon> 1st - Sam / 2nd - Dakota / 3rd - Jim / 4th - Derek / 5th - Chad / 6th - Annie / 7th - Mandy / 8th - Shawn / 9th - Brandon / 10th - Blayne.* 17:47 <@Chris|Brandon> My bad. 17:48 <+Dakota|> Done! 17:49 <+Jim|> We're...TEAM PLASMA! 17:49 <+Dakota|> Yeah! 17:49 <@Chris|Brandon> Team Plasma. :| 17:49 <@Chris|Brandon> Interesting. 17:49 <+Sam|> That name sucks 17:49 <@Chris|Brandon> Team 2, what about you? 17:49 <+Sam|> I DID NOT AGREE 17:49 <+Jim|> we had a vote. 17:49 <+Sam|> Okay 17:49 <@Mandy|> Team Mandy! 17:49 Are Team name is Team Lighting Bikini-Eh! ^.^ 17:49 <@Mandy|> We agreed on that. 17:49 <@Mandy|> :) 17:50 <@Annie|> Yeah, what Shawn said 17:50 <@Chris|Brandon> We so did not! >.> 17:50 * Annie| pushes mandy down 17:50 <@Annie|> -_-' 17:50 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 17:50 <@Mandy|> <.< 17:50 <@Chris|Brandon> Team Lightning Bikini-Eh? :| 17:50 2 agreed while 3 others have there own opinion so we win eh! ^.^ 17:50 <@Mandy|> Nooo! 17:50 <@Annie|> Yeah! 17:50 <@Chris|Brandon> Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy, then. :| 17:50 <@Annie|> Watch out Mandy 17:50 <@Chris|Brandon> Team Plasma vs. Team Lightning Bikini-Eh! 17:50 <+Jim|> What's our next challenge? 17:50 <@Mandy|> -_- 17:50 <@Annie|> I've got a prank of such humiliating proportions 17:50 <@Chris|Brandon> I'll be calling you guys Team LBE, btw. 17:50 Yeah! ^.^ 17:51 <@Annie|> You wont be able to show your face at camp ever again 17:51 <@Chris|Brandon> Jim, there isn't another challenge today. 17:51 <@Chris|Brandon> Team LBE is voting someone out!! ^_^ 17:51 <+Derek||> XD 17:51 Right on, eh! 17:51 <@Chris|Brandon> That's what they get for crossing in the bottom percentile. ^_^ 17:51 <@Chris|Brandon> Everyone in Team LBE, send your votes to me! :) 17:52 <@Chris|Brandon> Nobody is invincibile in that team. :3 17:52 (Isn't the team name epic! ^.^) 17:52 <+Derek||> *sits in the boy cabins* 17:52 <+Dakota|> *goes to cabin* 17:53 <+Dakota|> So, who do you want eliminated from LBE? @Derek 17:53 Jam7 ~Jam7@S01060022153e4622.ed.shawcable.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:53 <+Derek||> Obviously, I can't say not yet. 17:53 <+Jim|> I want to see Annie gone. 17:53 <@Annie|> JAM! :D 17:53 <@Mandy|> (Wow. You're late.) 17:53 <@Mandy|> (:|) 17:53 <@Annie|> Why me, Jim? :( 17:53 (just watching. xD) 17:53 <@Mandy|> Because you're a ******. 17:53 <@Mandy|> -_- 17:53 Chris|Brandon changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Team Plasma: Chad, Dakota, Derek, Jim, and Sam | Team LBE: Annie, Blayne, Brandon, Mandy, and Shawn 17:53 <@Annie|> :o 17:53 <+Jim|> Those who show off most, are overcompensating for their lack of personality 17:53 <+Dakota|> (CONF) People on this show have such colorful vocabulary. 17:54 <@Annie|> but I wear a bikini all the time 17:54 <+Dakota|> (CONF) This should not be on a children's network. 17:54 * Annie| is wearing a bikini right now :'( 17:54 A lightinh Bikini-Eh! ^.^ 17:54 <@Chris|Brandon> ------------------------------ BONFIRE CEREMONY! ---------------------------------------- 17:54 <@Chris|Brandon> IT 17:54 <@Chris|Brandon> IS 17:54 <@Chris|Brandon> TIME! 17:54 * Annie| goes to bonfire ceremony 17:54 Annie you shoud so get a binkin with are team name on it! ^.^ 17:54 <@Annie|> ^_^ 17:54 <@Mandy|> -_- 17:55 <@Annie|> I already have won with our team name! 17:55 * Annie| is wearing the Team Lightning Bikini-Eh bikini 17:55 <@Mandy|> one* 17:55 <@Chris|Brandon> *shows everyone a tray of 4 marshmallows* Marshmallows go to...............! 17:55 <@Mandy|> 3* 17:55 <+Dakota|> 4* 17:55 <@Chris|Brandon> 4* :| 17:55 <@Annie|> 4* 17:55 <@Mandy|> (Oh, right. Blayne.) 17:55 <@Mandy|> (She's not even active. :|) 17:55 <@Chris|Brandon> Brandon!! ^_^ 17:55 <@Chris|Brandon> Naturally. :3 17:55 <@Mandy|> Cock-y. 17:55 <@Mandy|> -_- 17:55 <@Chris|Brandon> ........ Shawn! 17:56 <@Annie|> ... ._. 17:56 EH! ^.^ 17:56 <@Annie|> WAIT 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> ........ -- 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> What? -. 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> What? -.-* 17:56 * Annie| runs away, returns in marshmallow ceremony bikini 17:56 <@Annie|> kk, continue 17:56 <@Mandy|> :@ 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> :| 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> Okay, then.... 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> Next one goes to Blayne! 17:56 <@Chris|Brandon> *throws Marshmallow to Blayne, no one catches it* 17:56 <@Annie|> :o 17:56 <@Annie|> Well Mandy 17:57 <@Annie|> I guess this is it 17:57 <@Annie|> I just wanna say 17:57 <@Chris|Brandon> Annie! Mandy! Bottom two! Not surprised. :p 17:57 <@Mandy|> *checks naILS* 17:57 <@Annie|> I have a better beach body than you! 17:57 <@Chris|Brandon> The final marshmallow....... 17:57 * Annie| poses 17:57 <@Mandy|> *eyeroll* 17:57 <@Annie|> ^_^ 17:57 <@Chris|Brandon> Goes to........... 17:57 <@Annie|> ... ._. 17:57 <@Chris|Brandon> Of course............. 17:57 <@Mandy|> -_- 17:57 <@Chris|Brandon> MAN-DEH!!! ^_^ 17:57 <@Mandy|> Well, I don't really car- 17:57 <@Annie|> :o 17:57 <@Mandy|> O.O 17:57 <@Mandy|> What?! 17:57 <@Mandy|> Oh, yes! 17:57 <@Annie|> Oh my gosh! 17:57 <+Dakota|> WHAT?!?! 17:57 <@Mandy|> Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! 17:57 <@Annie|> no! 17:58 <@Mandy|> Eeee! 17:58 <@Mandy|> *hopS* 17:58 Bye. 17:58 <@Mandy|> And, by the way, Annie! 17:58 <@Annie|> Whatever 17:58 <+Dakota|> (CONF) Well, there go the ratings. 17:58 <@Mandy|> Just a little goodbye present! 17:58 <@Annie|> ? 17:58 You're bikini got annoying, eh. 17:58 <@Mandy|> *hops on Annie and begins smacking her, knocking two front teeth out in the process* 17:58 Do I get my you know what now Mandy. :3 17:58 <+Jim|> *annies bikini top flies off her and lands on Sam's head* 17:59 <@Annie|> Wait 17:59 <@Annie|> how did her top fall off? o.O 17:59 <@Mandy|> (IDK. Your teeth are gone, though.) 17:59 <@Mandy|> (:|) 17:59 <@Annie|> XD 17:59 <+Dakota|> Wait! 17:59 <@Annie|> OUCH! My teeth D: 17:59 <+Dakota|> Bye Annie. 17:59 (You are now ugly Annie! ^.^) 17:59 She is ugly, eh! 17:59 <+Jim|> If anyone needs me, I'm going to bed. Night! *goes to cabin* 18:00 <+Dakota|> *hugs her* 18:00 <+Dakota|> I' 18:00 <@Annie|> Wait, Jim cant go, he just made a weird plot hole XD 18:00 <+Dakota|> ll miss you! 18:00 <@Annie|> I'll mith you too. Thorry about my lithp. :( 18:00 <+Jim|> (is in his cabin) 18:00 <@Mandy|> ^_^ 18:00 <@Annie|> At leatht I'm thtill hot! ^_^ 18:00 Don't you just love when shows know there on shows eh? 18:00 The teeth make you look ugly eh. 18:01 <+Dakota|> *watches Annie's boat leave* 18:01 <+Dakota|> Bye! 18:01 <@Mandy|> *smiles at Dakota smugly* 18:01 <@Annie|> Annie: *is on boat of losers, changes into eliminated bikini* :( 18:01 <@Mandy|> (XD) 18:01 <+Dakota|> What? @Mandy 18:01 Mandy where is my reward eh? D: 18:01 <@Mandy|> Oh. 18:01 <@Mandy|> Right. 18:01 <@Annie|> OMG, stop watching me! :@ 18:01 <@Mandy|> *takes Shawn into the cabin* 18:01 * Annie| runs off boat of losers, slaps creepers, runs back to boat 18:02 <+Dakota|> (I don't want to know where this is going. XD) 18:02 <+Jim|> .... 18:02 <+Jim|> (Next day) 18:02 <+Derek||> Umm.... Chris. 18:02 (What we doing in the cabin? O.o) 18:02 <@Annie|> (CONF) Well, I lotht the million, but left with my dignity! Mandy tried to cut off my bikini top but she couldn't, tho thatth a victory for me ^_^ 18:02 <+Sam|> I have to go. 18:03 (It better not involve protection, Shawn don't swing that way. >.>) 18:03 <@Annie|> XD 18:03 <+Sam|> I have to go. 18:03 <+Sam|> I have to go. 18:03 <+Derek||> bye. 18:03 (Nalyd tae over for Sam.) 18:03 <+Sam|> Yes 18:03 <@Annie|> is sam a dude? 18:03 <+Sam|> I will be back in a few 18:03 <+Sam|> I eat fast :p 18:03 <+Dakota|> No. 18:03 <+Sam|> Sam is a female 18:03 <+Sam|> When I come back I want my character back 18:03 <+Sam|> Dont get me eliminatef 18:03 <+Sam|> d* 18:03 Annie| has changed nick to Sam|NalydRenrut 18:03 <@Mandy|> (kk) 18:03 <+Sam|> :@ 18:03 <+Dakota|> I have to eat soon too. 18:03 <+Dakota|> okay. 18:03 <+Dakota|> brb. 18:04 (What we doing in the cabin?) 18:04 :'( 18:04 <+Dakota|> Zobe, play me. 18:04 <+Jim|> kk 18:04 Sam| ~misstdity@ool-18b8c9e0.dyn.optonline.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:04 <@Mandy|> (IDK. 18:04 <+Dakota|> brb. 18:04 Jim| has changed nick to Jim|Dakota 18:04 <@Mandy|> (Maybe she's sucking on his neck.) 18:04 <@Mandy|> (>.<) 18:04 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:04 (^.^) 18:04 <@Mandy|> (Where's Beebz? :p) 18:05 <@Mandy|> (We may as well just start the new day.) 18:05 <@Mandy|> -- NEW DAY -- 18:05 (if y'all need replacements, I'll be here) 18:05 (CONF) What Mandy did to me in that conffesional.......is unforgetable, but I never want to think of it again, eh. D: 18:05 *cabin 18:05 <@Mandy|> *walks into the mess hall* 18:05 <@Mandy|> <.< 18:05 * Sam|NalydRenrut does what Sam does 18:05 (Shawns first confesssional y'all. ^.^ 18:05 *) 18:06 <+Chad|> O.O 18:06 <+Jim|Dakota> (WHERES CHRIS) 18:06 <@Chris|Brandon> (BACK) 18:06 <@Chris|Brandon> (Sorry. :() 18:06 <@Mandy|> (conf) That Annie is sooo yesterday. It's her fault for like, messing with me. Now I'm ready to go home with a million bucks and show Daddy that I really CAN earn money. ^_^ 18:06 (It okay. :p) 18:06 <@Chris|Brandon> KK. 18:07 <@Mandy|> (Mandy's said "like" 21 times.) 18:07 <@Mandy|> (:)) Category:Blog posts